User blog:Deadlyfox43110/DEADLYFOXES SUPERCOOL DIARY WHERE HE POSTS RANDOM STUFF
Day 1 (6/9/16): Epikpie yelled at me again. On a completely unrelated note, Kor glitched out hardcore. I caught the following footage: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xb3VOxzsp0Y Day 2 (6/10/16): I missed the editing boom because I was too busy not sleeping. Later today, I was slashing up one of Kor's Corruption Pillars and I managed to jump on top of it. After standing on top of the pillar for two seconds, the whole thing spazzed out and went flying around the map until it went out of bounds and respawned. No players were injured. Day 3 (6/11/16): I got the Fire Blast Staff! A bit overdue... didn't realize I leveled high enough... In other news, some kid was spamming the chat with racist jokes. It was Cyromagic, and he fled when Waffle came on. I'm not sure if it was because ''Waffle joined that he logged off, considering I /blocked him in chat. Day 4 (6/12/16): Today I met two leet haxor dudes giving everyone free XP: video Until they broke the server... Day 5 (6/13/16): Watched Bob Ross Stream while playing Monster Islands. I also happened to meet a user that was a friend of the xOmq dude. Even he said it was a hack rather than a glitch. Day 6 (6/14/16): At the beach on phone, rented out a house a short walk down from the shore. Day 7 (6/15/16): Still beachin', bought Pokemon cards on the boardwalk and fought some scrubs. Day 8 (6/16/16): How does one day make you a year older? Day 9 (6/17/16): Oh! I'm still eligible for the '''EXTREME '''contribute every day badge! Today ByteStorm was freaking out about the possibility of getting banned. It was fun. I also destroyed things for badges on Bloxian Island. Day 10 (6/18/16): 'Went to Walmart with the goal of buying Pokemon cards; returned with these' Day 11 (6/19/16): I made an epic meme today: my game GOT THE ELEMENTAL BLAST STAFF, WOO! Day 12 (6/20/16): Got the Elemental Elemental legit from firing that staff. AND YES: Mystery Dungeons YES, YES: Amazing Mirror Revive I have also reached 10M XP and level 100! Day 13 (6/21/16): You people really need profile pictures. I can't tell Ben from Harry (other than the username but that's lame). Day 14 (6/22/16): Being level 100 on Riltak makes people fearful of me. I can finally mine in peace. Day 15 (6/23/16): I got my freakin boss fight working on here come satan :D :D Day 16 (6/24/16): I met Xan in-game :O Day 17 (6/25/16): It's become a part of my moral code to formally greet players I meet often. Day 18 (6/26/16): Didn't get to play Day 19 (6/27/16): Didn't get to play Day 20 (6/28/16): Random acclaimed I was "God of the Wiki" o_O Day 21 (6/29/16): Today I ate chocolate and rode some roller coasters. Day 22 (6/30/16): OH NO! ''I'v''e'' c''au''g''h''t t''he S''up''e''r P''a''p''e''r M''ar''io P''o''s''t-''G''a''m''e F''e''ve''r!!! Day 23 (7/1/16): While screwing around with the Item of Sentiment, I realized Xan unfriended me ;-; Day 24 (7/2/16): BLECK Category:Blog posts